Compensation
by Kitake Neru
Summary: Ashe gets jealous, Ashe gets curious, Ashe gets in trouble, and Balthier gets a kiss. [BalthierAshe, in case that wasn't obvious enough].


A oneshot that came out of nowhere. Had to write it down before it runs away, so it's not a product of thorough thinking.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XII and all its elements belong to Square-Enix.

* * *

Balfonheim Port was, surprisingly, like any other town she had been to… with the exception of more criminals than she can shake a fist at. It consisted of one main broadwalk and a million small alleyways that branches off to goodness-knows-where. The central promenade was the city square of sorts, with an inns, taverns and… and…

Ashe stopped and squinted at the building. It was a little more cheerful than the others, with red paint on the front and a golden door. Maybe not golden, but it was the closest color she knew. What perplexed her was that it had no sign indicating what it was. A private residence, perhaps? Here? It certainly didn't look like it was doing any business to the public.

"Princess, the inn is over there," Balthier tapped her shoulder and pointed to a building at the very end of the promenade. Several chairs and tables had been set out in front, making it near-impossible to miss.

"Balthier, what is that?" She pointed to the red building that had fascinated her so. At her question, Balthier just grinned and carefully steered her towards the tavern. "That is no place for princesses, and you shouldn't wander around here alone. Let's eat and hurry to the Manse."

Because it was Balthier who dodged the question, Ashe was more determined to find out. As she waited at a table for her food to arrive, she studied the people in the tavern. Most of them had the tell-tale marks of a pirate, though from what she had heard, a majority of them are really just smugglers and exiles. She caught sight of Balthier half-hidden behind a screen, talking with a woman. From her sultry expression, Ashe could very well figure out the topic of conversation. Feeling just a little bit annoyed, she was about to turn away when she saw the woman turn around and playfully smacked Balthier on the rear.

A blush flared on her cheeks and Ashe hastily sought a distraction. Calling over a serving wench, she asked; "What is that red building over there?"

The girl gave a bark of laughter and lent down to whisper with a grin; "That's where the bad boys go to play. And the bad girls too," She winked and moved away just as Balthier returned with Vaan in tow. "… no time for Mark hunting," She heard him say to the boy, who wore a scowl. Vaan's hunger for adventure caused her to momentarily forget about the little red building and the sexual innuendo, and she spent the remainder of the meal listening to Vaan argue with Balthier about the merits of Mark Hunting from an airship.

But later, when everyone had bid goodnight to each other and retired to their separate quarters, she remembered the serving wench's words again. _What did she mean by that? Is it a… pleasure house of sorts_? She had heard Vossler mention something of the like, but did not quite understand. Vossler had sheltered her from a lot of commoner things, so she was not privy to such matters. But from what she gathered, it probably was something she should not know.

Rolling over on her side, she noticed that she had forgotten to close the window. She rose and made to pull the shutter down when she noticed a figure walking away from the Manse.

Balthier.

Frowning, she followed his walk until he vanished in the shadow of an alleyway. Where was he going at this hour?

_He probably went on a romantic tryst with that woman who smacked his rear._

Ashe frowned slightly at the anger invoked by the thought. She certainly didn't care for his romantic trysts! He was probably on intimate basis with every serving wench in town, and probably every one of them had smacked his ass too!

But her thoughts were derailed once again when she noticed another figure leaving the Manse.

BASCH?!

Now that was too strange. Curiosity got the better of her and she quietly slipped out of her room and down the stairs. She had seen them up till they disappeared through the alleyway, and hence she trailed their steps, stopping every now and then to make sure she wasn't followed (or worse, discovered).

A few minutes later, she caught sight of Basch again. He was speaking to a… Ashe colored at the sight of the voluptuous woman twined around him. They spoke some words in low voices and Ashe saw her lead him to the building that had fascinated her so earlier in the day. No longer was it quiet and deserted – lights had been strung around the front and she could hear laughter and music even from where she stood. Was it a tavern of sorts that only opened at night then? But what difference does it make with a regular tavern?

"May I help you, miss?"

Ashe nearly jumped out of her skin and reached for her sword, only to realize that she had left the Manse unarmed. But the man who had spoken didn't look very dangerous. In fact, he looked something like Al-Cid, with his open shirt and a scarf tied around his neck. He wore an amused smile at her expression. "You look like you want to go in there. Perhaps you have something in mind?"

Nothing was coming to mind right now, but Ashe quickly shook her head. "A friend of mine… went in. I was merely wondering…"

"Wonder no more," He smiled, displaying perfect teeth. "Would you like to see inside? I promise I don't bite," He grinned again and Ashe cast a glance at the place and back at him. Curiosity was battling with her instinct, and in the end she gave in. "I will leave immediately."

He grinned again and began to steer her towards the building, one hand on the small of her back. With a jolt, she remembered that Balthier had steered her in very much the same way earlier that day, how did she not notice it?

_You're just comfortable around him, that's all.  
_

The door opened and Ashe was momentarily deafened by a loud roar of laughter, a mix of voices both male and female. A strong sickly sweet smell assaulted her nose and she almost gagged. _What is this?!_

A dense smoke hung in the air, making her eyes water as her escort guided her through the place. Through the haze, she made out people; many people. And after the initial shock had worn away, Ashe nearly fainted in sheer embarrassment. Most of the women were… partially undressed and were moaning, sighing or whimpering depending on what they were doing. Or what the men attached to them were doing. Ashe's senses went into overdrive, unable to take in the acts that she had always considered to be a private bedroom matter. It was clear that most of them were drunk, for she also smelled the heavy odour of liqueur in the air. It made for a very unpleasant and alarming combination, and Ashe quickly turned around for the exit. But her escort gripped her shoulder. "Not yet. Don't you want to find your friend?"

"I'm sure he's in good hands," Ashe muttered, desperately wanting _out_. A wave of nausea washed over her and she stumbled. The smoke was beginning to sting her eyes, and she quickly rubbed them, but it only made things worse. "Let's get you out of here," Her escort didn't seem to worry, but Ashe nodded and let him guide her down the steps to what she presumed was the exit.

"Going down?" She heard a rough man's voice and her escort said something that she did not understand. Whatever it was, they were allowed to pass.

A door opened, and the air became lighter, though it wasn't the fresh salty air she knew. It was enough to allow her to see properly though, and her eyes widened in shock.

A room!

"What are you – " Her indignant cry was cut short when he clamped a hand over her mouth – a hand that smelled like the sickly sweet smoke outside, only stronger. Ashe gripped his hand and tried to pry it off, but he simply grabbed the back of her head and pressed her face harder into his hand. "Weren't you curious as to what your friend came here for? Let me show you then, wench!"

Ashe now knew that whatever the sweet smell was, it was dangerous and it was making her head spin. Her struggles were becoming sluggish, she was seeing stars and flashes of what _might__likely _happen to her from this point onward tore a muted scream from her throat. _Unhand me you barbarian!_

THUD!

Her eyes flew open when she heard a loud crash, and his grip on her slackened. Taking the opportunity, she tore his hand away and gasped for breath, nearly yelping and quickly ducked when he toppled forward, slumping to the ground noiselessly. And standing behind him, wearing a bitter look of satisfaction and a stool in hand was Balthier. "Not to interrupt your fun, but the lady comes with me," He threw the stool away and dusted his sleeves. "Princess?"

She nodded, gulping air and feeling incredibly dizzy. She felt his arms around her shoulders to support her, but when she tried to take a step, the world toppled and Balthier quickly scooped her up. "You really got yourself into trouble this time. Didn't I tell you not to wander around alone? What were you doing out here?"

"I followed… Basch…" She muttered, her voice shaky for some reason. Her few minutes in Hell had completely taken her strength away, and she realized that she was trembling. Never, never before had she felt so terrified – not even when faced with the prospect of death. A small part of her was laughing outright at the situation. _Where is your sword, Ashe? How did your pride save you?_

Being in Balthier's arms brought a flood of relief to her. Thief he was, pirate he was, but Ashe knew he wouldn't harm her if he could help it. He kicked the door open and climbed up the stairs mildly commenting; "You should lose a little weight, princess. I pity your next husband."

She found enough strength to pinch his arm for that.

As they exited to the upper floor, the sickly-sweet air reminded her too much of her terrifying ordeal in the floor below, so she turned away and buried her face in his neck, hoping to block the smell and the sights around them. Balthier was different – she could smell the scent of leather and gunpowder and something that was uniquely Balthier, and that comforted her somehow.

Her head had cleared a little as they made it out to the open air. For a moment he just stood there, silently staring at the dark sea. And Ashe just remained there, berating herself that she should pull away and stop breathing _him_, but he was much nicer than the salty breeze, and she was so comfortable.

She felt him lower her down and prop her against the pillar at the edge of the promenade. "Well it's a good thing Basch did not see you. The whole idea of sneaking out is so he would not be seen." He sat down next to her and stretched his legs. "How did you end up with Juan, actually?" He asked, referring to her would-be-rapist.

A little bit of anger ignited at the memory. "He tried to… to… molest me!"

Balthier's bark of laughter only served to annoy her more. "You find that amusing?"

"Princess, you were in a brothel. Why else would you be in a brothel if you weren't looking for pleasure?" Balthier chuckled. "Though that was pure foolishness on your part."

"I was curious as to where Basch was going. Never did I dream that he would…" Her voice trailed off as a blush suffused her cheeks. How idiotic of her. Why wouldn't he? She had always considered Basch as a knight, a soldier – but she had forgotten that Basch was also an ordinary man. A man with… needs.

She sneaked a peek at the man sitting beside her. He was leaning on his arms, eyes closed, listening to the sound of the waves breaking against the wall. "Aren't you going back inside?" She finally asked and Balthier opened his eyes in puzzlement. "Inside? Ah… why are you asking?" A smirk tugged the corner of his lips, and Ash quickly looked away. "I assume I had… interrupted whateveritwasyouweredoing," She mumbled and tried not to imagine Balthier doing… anything.

He chuckled at her obvious discomfort. "We were nowhere near the point of no return, I assure you. I'm sure she had found someone else to finish what I started."

_Oh please stop!_ She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to chase the thoughts away, but the things she had seen in the brothel was still fresh in her mind. Only now, it was images of Balthier, sweaty and… "I need to return to the Manse," She blurted in panic and hastily stood up, but any child can tell you that is a big mistake – especially if one is still recovering from weak knees. The world tugged the ground underneath her and she tottered before falling – again. And Balthier had to catch her – again.

Well he didn't catch her, rather _she_ fell onto _him_. "Oof!"

Ashe reflexively steadied herself with one hand against his shoulder and the other on the ground. She must be the clumsiest princess in all of Ivalice! Groaning in annoyance, she sat up and came face-to-face with a wincing Balthier.

Or he could be wearing any other expression, but Ashe wasn't thinking properly. She had never seen him this close before, and even in the semi-darkness, his features were breathtakingly clear. Ashe was sure whatever happened next was simply because she was dizzy and not in full control of her mind.

She closed whatever gap there was still between them and kissed him lightly.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, nor was it anything remotely lustful. Her stomach did flip and her heart did beat a little faster, but Ashe could still think. She could hear the waves crashing behind her and feel his warmth. His scent seemed to flare around her, and that probably was one reason why she wasn't pulling away...yet.

Eventually she did pull back, because she thought it had been a bit too long. And because her mind was banging warning gongs that should have rang _before_ she kissed him. And his dazed expression matched hers, until he quirked an eyebrow in question.

Ashe suddenly realized that he was asking why she kissed him. Of course! Princesses don't go about kissing random people! She must have turned red, or pale, or possibly both, but she took a deep breath and tried to say as calmly as possible; "Compensation."

_Now_ he was amused. She could see him holding back the laughter. "Princess, after what you made me miss, that is hardly compensation," He teased lightly and watched her go a brilliant shade of red. Ah, but even teasing has limits. "But I accept. Shall I escort you to the Manse?" He offered cordially and Ashe got to her feet – _slowly_ this time. "That is a good idea."

The journey back was done in relative silence, though Ashe for one wasn't really thinking anything. Rather, it wasn't until she was at her door did something occur to her. "Balthier, you will not tell anyone… about this, won't you?"

"The compensation?"

"The whole thing," She grit her teeth and Balthier chuckled in reply. "My silence is another 'compensation', but I'll put it on your tab." And he made to walk past her, probably to his own room. But perhaps it was a night of impulses, for Ashe couldn't resist giving his ass a solid, firm, smack.

* * *

Balthier, those leather britches were asking for it. 


End file.
